For a battery-powered unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), also referred to as a drone, to be recharged, typically it must be plugged into a recharging device or have a battery pack removed and temporarily coupled with a recharging device. This set up typically requires a user to manually plug a cable or charging device into the UAV or a battery of the UAV. If a UAV is going to be used for periodic (e.g., hourly, daily) tasks around a user's home, requiring the user to manually couple the UAV or the UAV's battery with a recharging device may be inefficient and inconvenient to the user. Rather, a system that can autonomously dock one or more UAVs with a recharging station would allow UAVs an improved ability to operate independently of interaction with a user.